


I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

by crookedspoon



Series: [std] Two Hundreds [4]
Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Damian Disagrees, Dirty Talk, M/M, POV Damian Wayne, Sex Is Fun, Sexual Content, possessive feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Did they really think they could shake him off that easily? It's not like he doesn't know where Grayson lives. Or: Damian witnesses something he perhaps didn't want to witness.Companion toWe lose sight of the ground.





	I'd rather run the other way than stay and see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PleasantlyCasualStrawberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleasantlyCasualStrawberry/gifts).



> For #247 "Dare" at slashthedrabble.
> 
> I, uh, didn't want to write this one already, but our talk the other day may have inspired me, PleasantlyCasualStrawberry. Hope you enjoy! Also, this is my first time writing Damian, please go easy on me.

Damian clicks his tongue when he finds himself abandoned in the alley that had previously housed three crime fighters, not just one. He'd at least have expected Grayson to extend him the courtesy of proper parting words, disregarding the fact that Damian had already turned his back on them. On second thought, he suspects Harper to corrupt everything he comes in contact with, Grayson being no exception.

It's not that he necessarily wanted to be invited along on whatever juvenile exploits they have planned, nor does he care to be in Harper's company any moment longer than need be, yet he feels... slighted, in a way. Forgotten.

He swings by Grayson's apartment, planning to berate him for his disrespect, or to wait if he's not there yet.

Damian clicks his tongue again when he spots the open window – disrespectful _and_ careless? Harper is a terrible influence.

He is about to climb through the window after a brief inspection for traps to tell them as much, when he hears the sounds. Suppressed cries, like of pain. Damian crouches low on the fire escape, alarmed. Has someone followed them from the docks?

His watchful gaze sweeps the area for hidden enemies and finds none.

Yet what he finds inside is ten times worse than anything he could have imagined: Grayson, naked and letting himself be used by that good-for-nothing Harper.

"That's it, Roy, harder. Make me feel it."

Damian suddenly feels hot under his tunic even as his blood runs cold.

"Would love to, but Jesus, man. You're _tight._ Haven't been handing your ass around like candy lately?"

Damian is mortified on Grayson's behalf, yet Grayson has the gall to _laugh._

"You'd have been the first to know," he says in between sharp intakes of breath.

"I'd hope so. You always were such a good slut for my cock."

Damian is appalled. How _dare_ he say those filthy things to Grayson?

"You're making me blush," Grayson says with a huge grin in his voice before Harper's thrusts make him dissolve into an incoherent mess of drawn-out moans. "Yeah, Roy, like that. Just like that. _Fuck._ So good, oh Christ, you feel so good."

Damian hates this. Hates how that heathen is doing unspeakable things to Grayson, hates how Grayson is _enjoying_ himself, even _begging_ for more, like he was being paid to say all that.

But most of all he hates how his own body is reacting to it.

It's crude and distasteful what they're doing, yet Damian, to his horror, is rock-hard in his cup. His heart is galloping, his skin prickling, his body sweating despite the cool night air.

Damian feels sullied through the mere witnessing of these acts. How could Grayson, whom he used to hold in such esteem, have so little dignity as to give himself over to pleasure like that, to a lowlife like Harper no less?

An angry thought possesses Damian: that Grayson is _his_ , and no one else ought to be allowed to touch him.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Over My Head (Cable Car)" by The Fray.
> 
> [tumblr](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/crookedteaspoon)


End file.
